1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jigsaw puzzles having a plurality of interlocking puzzle pieces which combine to form a planar layer and display a pictorial illustration on the surface of the puzzle, and more specifically, to a jigsaw puzzle which forms a three dimensional object by matching a plurality of single and multi-layered interlocking puzzle pieces to form a plurality of superimposed, concentric planar layers of differing surface area which display a pictorial illustration on the surface of each visible planar layer of the puzzle.
2. Art Background
Jigsaw puzzles which are assembled by matching a number of interlocking puzzle pieces to form a two dimensional pictorial illustration on the surface of the puzzle are well-known. These two dimensional jigsaw puzzles are typically comprised of interlocking puzzle pieces which are one layer thick and form a single planar layer when the puzzle is assembled. The principal way to increase the difficulty of assembling two dimensional puzzles is by increasing the number of interlocking puzzle pieces. While increasing the difficulty in this manner may present a greater challenge to puzzle assemblers, as a practical matter, it merely increases the amount of time necessary to complete the puzzle and does not present new or imaginative methods in the way the puzzle is assembled; the basic technique of assembly is still the same. As a result, three dimensional puzzles were created to provide a greater challenge over common two dimensional puzzles.
One type of three dimensional puzzle is disclosed in Miller et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,479, wherein interlocking puzzle pieces are matched to form distinct planar layers which are stacked upon each other. Each separate layer contains voids through which portions of the layers beneath it may be visible. A second type of three dimensional puzzle is shown in Parks, U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,007, wherein interlocking puzzle pieces are matched as in Miller et al to separately form distinct planar layers which are stacked upon each other. The stacked layers produce a variety of geometric objects displaying pictorial illustrations on all surfaces of the object. While the approach of Miller et al and Parks produces three dimensional objects which may be visually more pleasing, neither presents a greater challenge to the puzzle assembler other than requiring the assembler to determine which layer a particular interlocking puzzle piece belongs. It is then only a matter of stacking one completed layer upon the other to produce a three dimensional object. In essence, these prior art configurations effectively are like completing a number of separate puzzles, each puzzle forming a separate planar layer which is stacked upon other planar layers, to form the three dimensional object.
A third type of three dimensional puzzle is disclosed in Launzel, U.S. Pat No. 4,257,606, wherein interlocking puzzle pieces having flat bases and contoured surfaces are matched to form a sculptured or three dimensional object on a single layer. Although the surface of the resulting object has a contoured, three dimensional character, the puzzle is assembled in the same manner as that of a two dimensional puzzle.
It is therefore desirable to obtain a three dimensional jigsaw puzzle that provides a more challenging and innovative means of assembly than the two and three dimensional puzzles presently available.